


Miraculous Ladybug's Add Songs to My Playlist

by StuffedToyTiger



Series: Add Songs to My Playlists [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedToyTiger/pseuds/StuffedToyTiger
Summary: My headcanon/plot/prompts for Miraculous Ladybug, inspired by songshttp://a-shy-introvert.tumblr.com/post/178458697667/add-songs-to-my-playlists





	Miraculous Ladybug's Add Songs to My Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Title will be the song title and singer

  * AU
  * Instead of giving the miraculous individually, Master Fu gives Marinette and Adrien their miraculous together (So they know each other identity)
  * Akuma attack but they don’t transform yet so chaos ensues
  * Finally decides to transform and they save the day.
  * Slow burn is even slower, but their friendship bond is stronger



(Explosions, building breaks, Marinette and Adrien are running next to each other)

Marinette: what do we do?

Adrien: I think we need to use the miraculous

Marinette: I don’t think I can do it. I don’t know why that guy gave it to me. I’m so clumsy

(Screams happen ahead of them. Alya gets trap under a fallen building)

Marinette: Oh No Alya!!!

Adrien: We have to transform Marinette (grabs both of her hands) It’s okay, I’ll be there right besides you

Marinette: (looks at Adrien’s face) Okay, let’s do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of writing an essay due in less than 12 hours, I want to promote my crappy writing and tumblr (http://a-shy-introvert.tumblr.com)  
> Anyway, if you do want you can request through the comments if you like


End file.
